Congratulations
by thelovelykae
Summary: Cat Valentine had the best thing she could ever have. Until she let him go. Looking back she realizes what went wrong. Was it him or her?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I am writing to many stories at the same time. Let's pray I'll finish one. BUT anyway, tell me if I should continue with this. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**"You chose to surrender the best thing that's happened to you. What were you missing? Were you just tripping?" **

**THEN**

_"I love you, Cat. Always will." he said pulling the covers over our heads. We had just had our first time together in bed. He touched me with soft hands that meant so much._

_"I love you more, Robbie." I said looking deep into his eyes, but I looked away quickly to avoid him seeing the truth in my eyes. I got what I wanted, but why was I confused? _

**NOW**

I woke us gasping for air. My hands tucked together in a fist so tight, my nails had cut little cuts in my palms. My eyes running like a stream of water.

We had been dating for eight months and it was going great. I loved him, I know I did, but why did I leave that night? He went out for dinner and I fucking left.

Nice Going, Cat.

Rolling out of my bed, I let the floor catch my body. Am I ever going to get over this?

* * *

**Author's Note: I know Cat seems smart, but I believe in her mind she knows stuff she just doesn't want to be like everyone else. So in this story Cat has a mind *gasp* lol. Robbie is a comedian in this story. k? k. So yeah, Continue or no?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey guys ! Thanks for saying I should update this chiz. So , i am. But wait ... Did anyone see the new Victorious?! My Bade feelings. D: the only bad thing was no cabbie ): anyway, go read then review please(: **  
**Disclaimer: not Dan. I own nada.**  
**Details: I changed it, Robbie is not a comedian. They are in high school. ANDDDDDD I HAVE A BETA FOR THI STORY AND SHE IS AMAZING! _Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness ! _So thank her for this amazing chapter and the ones to come? K read now.**

* * *

I woke up with a headache that was probably caused by my tossing and turning or my falling out of bed. I sighed as I reached over and grabbed my phone. I had to go to school. I had to face him. I looked at my phone and I saw I had a new text.

_From: Jade West_  
_Cat! I'm coming to your house at 7! Be ready!_  
_oh , and good morning._

Jade had always been there for me for as long as I could remember. We met in kindergarten, the two weird girls who would rather listen to musical tunes than pop. The freaks. We stuck together ever since. She was the first person I called after my first date with Robbie.

**Then**

"So you actually like this goof?" Jade said, looking at me with wide eyes filled with disbelief.

"Yes! Jade, be nice. Robbie's sweet." I said, trying to convince her. "Even if he is a little weird."

"Oh, ok. A little." Jade smirked.

"Well, I'm going out with him tonight!" I sing-songed.

"Yeah, good luck!" Jade said, clearly amused, and raised one pierced eyebrow.

I tied the elastic around my ponytail for the last time, securing my red hair into a high ponytail. Looking quickly over my outfit for tonight again, a blue crop top sweater paired with dark skinny jeans and shiny gold Dr. Martens, I put my heart shaped necklace on as my doorbell rang.

I opened the door to a shy-looking Robbie. "Hii!" I giggled.

"Hi Caterina! You look great." Robbie said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Ready-o!" I laughed.

We pulled into a drive-thru movie theater. We laughed and talked about what had happened that day as we pulled into a drive-thru movie theater. I gaped at the big screen in front of us, which was projected against a tall, brick building. Robbie got up to purchase the tickets, but I soon convinced him to buy us popcorn as well as soon as the buttery, heavenly scent wafted in the air and into my nose.

"Here you go." Robbie passed me the bag of popcorn as we began to watch the movie.

"Uh..Cat?" Robbie spoke halfway through the film.

"Whaty?" I questioned looking up at him.

"Thanks for doing this. You know..going out with me." He smiled sweetly.

"No problem." I said while leaning over and kissing him on his cheek. I watched from the corner of my eye as he lifted his hand to his beet-red cheek and smiled sheepishly.

After Robbie dropped me off at my house, I ran up stairs. As I pulled out my PearPhone, I pressed speed dial number three; Jade West.

"Hello." a half-asleep Jade said.

"JADEEEE!" I yelled, "I like him soo much! He took me to the movies, right?! But oh no, not any type of movies...THE DRIVE-THRU! We ate popcorn, and-"

"CAT! Stop yelling in my ear! I get it- you went on a freaking date and enjoyed yourself. That's what usually happens, Cat. Chill." Jade said, annoyed at my enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I know. But can you believe it?! I think I'm gonna see him again." I replied, pulling the elastic out of my hair.

"Ok. Sounds good. I'm happy for you. Now can I pleaseee go back to sleep?" Jade asked.

"Jade, get off the phone." I heard in the background.

"Shut up, Beck! It's Cat." Jade shouted, away from the receiver. I smiled at her for defending me.

"No, Jadey it's fine. Thanks for listening. Take care of yourself." I smiled.

"Take care of you." Jade said before hanging up.

**Now**

I hopped in the passenger seat in Jade's car.

"Hi." I greeted her sadly.

"Cat, no sad Cat today. Promise?" Jade made me promise before putting the car in motion.

"Promise." I faked a smile.

"Good. Coffee?"

* * *

**Authors Note; urghhh! I typed this on my phone so if any mistakes, don't kill me. :P I tried to make it long! I hope you all like my versions of Cat, Jade, and Robbie. Personally, I like my Cat better than the original What about you guys? Tell me your favorite song in your review (: love you guys. bye. Review please. **


End file.
